It's Simply Meant to Be
by Cheshire417
Summary: GermanyxFem!Italy which, in this story, is also HRExFem!Italy. Feli briefly sees Holy Rome in a field one day before he vanishes, leaving behind a disappointed Ita-chan who notices how alike him and Germany look. I'm using the anime version where Italy gave him a broom but I'm also using the manga where HR confessed out loud his love for Feli since the 900s.
1. Chapter 1

GermanyxFemItaly which, in this story, is also HRExFemItaly. Meh. Italy briefly sees Holy Rome in a field one day before he vanishes, leaving behind a disappointed Ita-chan who notices how alike him and Germany look. I'm using the anime version where Italy gave him a broom but I'm also using the manga where HR confessed out loud his love for Feli since the 900s. SpainxFemRomano but only if you interpret it that way. Was going to use Austria but he was mostly a tag along that was hardly in here so I edited him out :I I'm really, really sorry if I don't get their characters right and they're OOC _ Another apology for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I have to use wordpad so no squiggly lines telling me what I'm doing wrong :D! .. ;n;

...Just in case: I don't own (obviously) any of this wonderful, amazing (scarily addicting) world called Hetalia.

**It's Simply Meant to Be**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Italy, hurry up!" Germany's gruff voice calls and I straighten from my flower picking and toss my long brown hair over my shoulder.

"Ve~ I'm coming!" I chirp and skipping over to him, I take his left arm that's empty of groceries and begin tugging him along. I talk to him about about the most menial things for most of our walk home and I'm in the middle of telling a story about Greece and his cats when I see HIM standing in the middle of a flower field to our left. My eyes widen and my heart thunders in my chest as I stop, making Germany grind to a halt also as I rub my eyes and look back over the field.

"Italy?" Germany's voice is in my ear and his face in the corner of my vision but I continue scanning, even dropping his arm to step closer to the flowers.

"Feliciana vhat is it? Is something vrong?"

I tear myself away from my search and look up at Ludwig's concerned face, smiling shakily up at him. Once again I notice how much they look alike. Shaking the thought from my head I grab his arm and continue dragging him home at a quicker pace.

"I thought I saw some storm clouds. We should really hurry how now don't you think? Ve! Did you get the ingredients for my pasta?"

I distantly hear him tell me what he got but I'm not focused.

_Holy Rome... I had seen him. I could swear I had seen him back there but_-. I sigh and bite my lip, not noticing Ludwig's observant gaze locking on me.

_Was that really you back there Mr. Rome? _My breathe freezes in my lungs.

_What if he's come back? No. If he was back then he would have come and to see me because he promised. He wouldn't have vanished. Maybe I'm just seeing things again. Yea, when they told me he had died I thought I had seen him many times afterwards but I hadn't so maybe it's just happening again. That's it! Which reminds me, I should ask Austria how he d- wait, what was Ludwig say- _I look over to find him staring at me and blush.

"Ve~, what were you saying Luddy?" I smile up brilliantly at him, hoping he wasn't mad that I hadn't been paying attention.

"I vas asking who could you care for so much that when you think about them you can't hear me or see that we passed the house." He stares hard at me but I just grin lazily while my heartbeat quickens in my chest. Steering us back towards the house I easily lie to him. I had gotten very good at lying when it came to Holy Rome.

"Oh, I was wondering how sister Romana has been doing since she broke her leg. I haven't talked to her lately because I know she'll be safe with Spain but I still worry." I say and he seems to accept the statement as he unlocks the door.

I grab the groceries and head straight to the kitchen to make pizza with orders for Germany to stay out until I'm done.

"Ah~" I sigh happily as I pop the finished masterpiece into the oven.

"I'm done Luddy!" Dusting off my hands I take the apron off and lift myself up onto the counter in time to avoid Ludwig's dash to the closet to get the broom. Laughing, I eat a piece of pepperoni that was stuck to a cabinet door.

"You know you don't have to cl-" I cry out as Germany starts sweeping. Diving off the counter, I tackle him to the ground and jerk the broom out of his grasp.

"Ludwig where did you get this?!" I question, shoving the broom under his nose. He's so shocked from my behavior he doesn't respond and I have to call his name four more times before he answers.

"I- in the attic. I vas going through the stuff up there und found this so I decided to use it. Vhy Feliciana?" He asks but I'm already gone, taking the precious push broom with me.

"I think I need this broom to clean my room so you can use the other to clean the kitchen, ve!" I don't wait for a reply because I'm vaulting up the steps to the attic, taking two at a time.

Bursting through the door, I trip over my own feet and fall to my knees. I groan and check to make sure his broom didn't break while praying Germany hadn't heard me fall. Trying not to wince at the pain in my knees I wobble to a standing position and walk around. There's boxes of old, dusty objects everywhere and I briefly wonder what I should be looking for.

_The broom doesn't necissarily mean anything. So one of his posessions ended up here, alot of things end up in different peoples attics. I mean what are the odds that- _I stop in front of a small, cloth covered easle tucked in between boxes and gasp in surprise. A splash of blue on at the top of the easle proved its identity.

_That's the one I let Holy Rome use when I tried to show him how to paint! He was pretty good too. Why is it here too? _I drag the little canvas holder out and whip off the cloth causing a giant swirl of dust that makes my eyes water.

Stifling the cough I feel coming on I look down at the easle and choke.

_It's still there. His painting is still there. Oh my gosh it's his painting! _

I kneel and slowly stroke the crudely done bunny. Tears begin to roll down my cheeks and I grab the painting, hugging it to my chest as all the pain of losing him comes back.

"Italy? Italy are you okay? I thought I heard a thud und you're not acting yourself.." I hear Germany's heavy boots clomping up the stairs and I almost shout.

"N-no I'm fine! Everything's great, nothing broken don't worry!" I call out. Looking back down at the painting I remember how earlier I had thought how much Germany resembled Holy Rome and a lightbulb flashes on in my head.

"Wait! Germany! Come here." I hastily stand as Ludwig enters the room, bending over so he doesn't hit his head.

"Ludwig, do you recognize this! Tell me, do you know who painted this?" I eagerly show him the painting, sticking it right in front of his face so that he has to back up to get a full view of it.

"I recognize it. Bruder told me I painted it vhen I vas little. Vhy are you acting so strange Feliciana? Are you sick?" He puts his hand on my forehead but I quickly brush it off.

"Where is Gilbert now Luddy? Please, I need to know." I beg.

"He's at his house v-" He starts to say but I cut him off.

"Grazie! I'll be back later!" Still holding the painting I run off, leaving behind a dumfounded Germany.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I knock furiously on Prussia's door, panting from the long run I had just made. When he doesn't answer I bang hard enough to rattle the glass panes.

"HOLD ON I'M COMING!" The shout also shakes the glass but I pay no attention. By the time he opens his door I'm bouncing impatiently but as soon as it cracks open I push my way in and shove the painting at him.

"Why did you tell Germany he painted this? Why was this in his attic? Why does he look so much like-" I begin but he slaps a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up!" He hisses while looking over my shoulder into the street then shutting the door. Angrily, I bite his hand while tears once again start leaking out my eyes.

He looks down at me, his face furrowed in anger until he sees my tears. Then, slowly, he extracts his hand from my mouth and pulls me into his kitchen before pushing me into a chair.

"How did you find zat?" He asks while pulling out another chair for himself.

Sniffing, I tell him what happened and why I came here.

"I-I want ans-swers." I say between shuddering breaths. He watches me and the look in his eyes is somthing I doubt I will ever see in them again, sympathy.

"Chill Feli, I'll explain." He sighs and settles into his chair.

"Ze day Holy Rome left for that var, I vent vith him. Az you know, ve lost vhich vas totally not awesome. In ze end ve all thought he vas dead but vhile picking up ze bodies of our fallen ve found him alive. He didn't remember anything vhich vas no surprise 'cause he had a lump ze size of Gilbird on his head not to mention he had lost so much blood ze doctor almost missed his pulse. Ve patched him up und saved him but his memory stayed gone no matter vhat ve did so from then on I told him that he vas the country Germany und that he vas my little bruder. His old stuff ve threw in ze attic und vhen he found those I made up stories or told him, like vith the painting, that he vas very little when he made it vhich vas vhy he didn't remember. Only me, Austria, Hungary, und now you, know zis und ve have to keep it that vay, got it du- er Italy?"

Stunned, I sit still in my chair as I absorb the information.

_Holy Rome is alive. The boy I loved is alive and is the man i'm currently dating. _Happy tears prick my eyes and smiling, I nod at Prussia.

"Hey Gil, what would happen if his memory came back?" I ask, an idea forming in my mind. He shrugs.

"Ve gave up hope on zat happening a long time ago but I guess if he got his memory back though it vould be kind of cool. I don't think anything vould really change though except maybe," He smirks "he'll gain a sense of humor und lose that shtick stuck up his a-"

I cough loudly and he does that unique laugh of his.

"Thank you for telling me all this Prussia! I have to go talk to miss Hungary now, ciao!" I say as I glide out of the house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh Italy, that sounds like a great idea! Of course I'll help!" I'm standing in Mrs. Hungary's house after explaining to her everything that has happpened along with my idea.

"Here, this looks just like your old one! And here's all the other stuff! Now if this does work you_ must _call me! Good luck!" She rushes me out the door with a large shopping bag, waving good-bye as I make my way back home.

After the door closes behind Italy Hungary leans against it, sighing wistfully and fluttering her eyelashes.

"What a wonderful romance this will turn out to be~. I must call Japan!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I poke my head shyly through the doorway.

"Germany? You home?" I call, waiting a moment for an answer that doesn't come.

"Hmm, I guess he went out~" I say to myself as I walk into the house.

Shutting the door behind me I look around once to make sure the curtains are drawn before taking out what was in the shopping bag and changing right there in the living room. As I finish tying my hair back with the white cloth I make my way up the stairs to retrieve my old broom. Biting my lip, I clutch the handle unsurely as I stand in the kitchen doorway. Germany had long ago taken the pizza out so I didn't have to worry about airing out burnt food smell. My heart thrums in my chest as I bend over and begin sweeping.

_I wonder where he's gone? Wow this is a lot of work! Maybe I should stop and just wait until he gets back to start sweeping, yea that sounds like a good idea. _

I smile and lean the broom against the counter then slide down the cabinets to settle next to it. I close my eyes and think about what it might be like if I had accepted Holy Rome's offer to join him.

_I might have been in the loop this whole time if I had. Then again I could be dead too.. I'm sure if Holy Rome knew he had failed he would be glad I didn't join him then! _My eyes grow heavy and I curl up on the floor. _Hey, I wonder if I should make pasta for breakfast... _is my last thought before I give in to sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When I wake I yawn widely, rubbing my eyes and looking around the kitchen sleepily.

"Welcome home~." I breath, smiling at the figure silhouetted in the kitchen doorway.

"I-Italia.."

The way he said my name woke me completely and I bolt up.

"Hol- Germany?"

Ludwig is staring at me but it's with the thousand-yard stare I've seen on some of my soldiers after battle and I flinch violently seeing that look on his face. I can't speak, can't think, nor can I move to look away from his face. We stay like this for a few minutes until suddenly Germany shudders as his eyes roll up and he collapses in a faint.

"Ludwig!" I shriek as I stumble over and fall to my knees next to him. I keep repeating his name and shaking his shoulder but he doesn't respond.

"Feli!" I jump in shock and look around to see Hungary banging on the kitchen window with a video camera.

"Feli let me in!" She shouts frantically and I rush over to throw the window open.

"Feli call Gilbert, he needs to get over here NOW!" She orders discarding the camera and scrambling through the opening to get to Germany.

Watching as Elizabeta checks Luddy's vitals, I hastily call him with the phone attached to the kitchen wall.

By the time I've finished babbling a quick explanation of what had happened Hungary has Germany over her shoulder and is waiting in the doorway

"Go to his bedroom and get it ready," She pauses to shrug him into a better position. "that's where we'll put him."


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I'm lying on the bed next to Ludwig, clutching his hand to my chest while Liz sits on his other side and Prussia wears a path in the floor at the foot of the bed. Luddy hasn't moved since his collapse a few hours ago except for his eyes roving beneath his lids and the occasional furrowing of his eyebrows. His forehead scrunches again and I bite my lip as I reach over to stroke his cheek.

_ He only does that when he's frustrated...or sad... he's frustrated a lot more though. Please don't be frustrated Luddy. Please wake up, I don't care if you remember anymore just please be alright._

"Dude, zis is _not_ awesome. Vhen is he going to vake up?" Gil repeats for the thousandth time.

"I don't know Gilbert." Liz quietly replies.

Prussia walks over to my side and leans over me to nervously brush Ludwig's stray hairs back into his neat style but pauses and ruffles it instead. Now he looks like he's sleeping and will wake up any moment to obsessively comb it back into place. The moment makes me crack a wobbly smile as much as it brings tears to my eyes. I breathe deeply to try to stop the oncoming flood but it doesn't help. Liz notices my struggle and stands to leave, beckoning Prussia to follow her.

"Is anyone else starving? Let's go to the kitchen and I'll make some food."

"Are you crazy voman? I don't vant to le-" Gils's face screw up as Liz yields her pan threateningly and jerks her head towards me as tears begin to roll down my cheeks.

Prussia shuffles, unnerved at the sight of a crying girl and hesitantly leaves the room with her/

Alone, I let go of his hand and wiggle up to bury my face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry, amore, I'm so stupid! I should have known- I mean when things like this happen to my people- I don't know -I just thought- I didn't think! Oh Luddy, please forgive me, please come back! If I had known this would have hurt you I would never have done it. I was so sure you were him and was so eager to bring back your memories of us I didn't think what this would do to your head." I pause and bunch his uniform in my hands as I turn my head to listen to his heartbeat. The fact that it matches the pace of my own makes me ache and I swollow thickly.

"Te amo, whether you remember being Holy Rome or not." Here I giggle. "You know, in a way, you still kept your promise. You came to see me even if you thought I was a tomato crate fairy at first and then that I was an enemy and were talking to that stick more than me and being kind of really weird Luddy but in a good and funny way- but still you were there! It could have been any other tomato crate fairy but it was me- and in the middle of the woods too! It was such a good hiding place I still don't know how you found out it was really me!" The tears have abated and a small smile is on my face but it quickly falls.

"Te amo Luddy..." I whisper and slide off of him so I'm settled between his body and arm. I tilt slightly to look up at him as I pet his head. My thoughts wander and I don't notice my movements slow or my eyes slip shut as I drift off to sleep with my hand resting on his face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I'm dreaming of Holy Rome leaving once again. I sit at the bottom of a hill painting as I wait for him to come back like he promised. As the picture develops so do I, growing taller and gaining curves but I don't notice with all my focus being centered on the canvas. I finish and grin, looking up at the hill expectantly but he's not there. A terrible lonliness grips my heart and I fold in on myself, hugging my knees but only for a moment. I feel the weight of a hand settle on my head and look up exitedly but it's not him. Instead it's a handsome tall blonde who looks familiar but I only care that it's not Holy Rome. My face crumples and the man wags a finger at me with a stern expression- that's when I remember who it is.

"Germany!" I shout and jump up to hug him. Rather than hugging me back he pushes me away and shakes his head.

"Germany?" I look up at him, confused. He shakes his head once again and looks pointedly over my head.

Turning to see what he's looking at, I freeze when I see Holy Rome tottering towards us from over the hill. Dark drips of blood stain the grass in a trail and I want to run to him but I can't. He carries himself bravely but it's easy to see he's reaching his end. Close to us he stumbles and reaches out his hand as Germany does the same. Their fingers touch and Holy Rome vanishes before he hits the ground. Finally, I can move and step towards where he disappeared then look at Ludwig. My eyes widen as I take in the sight of him smiling and wearing Holy Rome's clothes.

_It looks so right_.

I grin and wrap my arms around him in a crushing embrace, laughing joyfully when he returns it.

Feeling him slacken I lean back so I can beam up at him. Ludwig mimics me then flushes a cute pink and looks away. I open my mouth to comment but squeak in my throat instead when he hastily covers my lips with his. _Luddy.. is..._

I stop thinking and only respond. I've never felt happier as our lips move together.

Germany breaks the kiss and I giggle when his hat slips off his head to settle awkwardly on mine. He laughs too and reaches to take it back, accidentally tugging my bandana off as well. The action brushes my curl and I blush from the pleasant sensation. Ludwig smiles and pets the side of my head. I squirm uncomfortably when he threads his hand through my hair and jerks.

"Luddy, ve, when you pull all of my hair that hard it doesn't feel as go- o-ow, ve!" Germany is so near I can't see his face anymore but I can feel the even sharper pull on my head.

"O-oww~!" I whine and slowly open my eyes.

_That was a weird dream, v-_

"Ouch!" I yelp. Trying to keep my hair slack, I swivel my head and see most of my hair trapped under Ludwig.

_I can't move and my neck hurts from lying like this for so long a-and Luddy can't move either because he's unconscious and that's all my fault!_

Sniffling, I huddle closer to Luddy and nuzzle his ribs as I start crying all over again.

"I'm so so-sorry. I was so selfish to want to make you remember us back then. I can't say it doesn't really matter because it does but it isn't as important as all the fun I have with you now Luddy. You're really important to me j-just like you were back then but even more now because you're one of my only friends and it's my fault you're leaving and you're not leaving to protect people this time but because I hurt you a lot... Please don't be broken in your head or m-mad at me when you wake up Germany." A hiccup. "Okay, you can be mad at me b-but not broken in the head! You don't even have to remember being Holy Rome! You- you have to wake up first though! But you'll go easy on me if you are angry, right?... Just wake up soon." I finish and kiss his side.

"Te amo." I say and rub his chest while slowly being lulled into a daze by his even breathing.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

I squeal and jerk up in surprise.

"OW, VE!" I'd forgotten about my hair and sitting up so violently had visciously yanked it out from under Ludwig but I quickly decided to ignore the pain in favor of suffocating him with a hug.

The other three came running in at my cry and broke out in a mother hen frenzy that consisted mostly of trying to pry my arms from around Germany so he could breathe but he waved them away.

When everyone had quieted down and Germany had somehow managed to sit up against the headboard without dislodging me, Prussia spoke.

"So Vest how do you feel after fainting like a sissy?" Gilbery expertly covers his relief by being his normal self.

I can feel Ludwig's and Liz's exasperated glares even if I can't see their faces.

"...I feel fine, Bruder."

The other two awkwardly shift in the following silence, the one question everyone is reluctant to ask lingering in the air.

_Do you remember? Are you mad at me? Do you remember? Do you not like me anymore? Are you going to make me leave? Do you remember? _Questions whirl around in my mind until I can't stand it. Interrupting the tension filled conversation Liz is trying to have, I let go of Germany long enough to straddle him and grab his face in my hands. Then I look into his eyes for the first time since he's been awake.

There's so many emotions I can't figure out what he's feeling at all except embarrassment from my position and I can only tell that from the shade of red his face is.

"Do..." I hesitate as I try to decide which question to ask and look away before locking eyes with him again.

"Are-"

"Nien."

"But you didn't even get to hear my question!" I yell and gesture wildly. He's unimpressed as usual and uses the moment to pick me up and sit me to the side.

"Nien, but I did get to hear your apology und I guessed you vould ask if I were mad at you. I'm not." He says with a reassuring look as he reaches to touch my cheek but falters and briefly pats my shoulder instead.

I pout a moment before hugging him then immediately drawing back.

"If you heard me then... do you remember?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The silence following my question is tense as we wait eagerly for an answer. Ludwig levels a stare at each of us then lowers his eyes and turns his head.

We all take that as a "no." Hungary comes over to pat Germay's head while Prussia slaps him on the shoulder.

"Kesesesese, you're such a hard head! But who cares you're still my Bruder. My awesome stomach demands food! I'm raiding your fridge!" He shouts and rushes out of the room as Liz rolls her eyes.

"That's the Gilbert way of saying he loves you and is glad you're okay. But you don't need me to translate." She winks at him. "I'll leave you two alone and go supervise the child." She pats his head one more time then leaves.

I bite my lip and stare at his hand fisting the sheet as I try to hold back my emotions... Barely a minute passes before I surrender and throw myself at him, burying my face in his neck.

"It's okay Luddy! You were fine before without remembering so it will be fine if you don't now! And you're not mad at me which is even better! Hey you're brain isn't broken, right? It doesn't seem like it since you're still too shy to even touch my cheek in front of people so that's good! You said-"

Germany tries to interrupt me but I continue babbling, hardly paying attention to what I'm saying.

"-ve, what did you do with the pizza? I know I've asked you this before but why-" I don't pause even when Ludwig gently pushes me away so I'm sitting on my knees.

"ITALY!" He barks in his commanding tone.

I flinch but work in one last remark.

"Really Luddy, it does- doesn't matter..." I quickly force out then bow my head.

Slowly, one of his hands gently envelopes mine and squeezes it.

"Everyone jumped to conclusions." Ludwig mutters as his cheeks dust pink. "Though I suppose I could have spoken faster...but still, I... I am sorry...You vere right. I became just like Rome."

Confused, I look up at him. His eyes are filled with guilt and he irritatedly brushes his bangs away only for them to fall back.

"I'm glad you didn't join my empire. I vouldn't have vanted- don't vant- you to get hurt." He says as he brings my hand up to rest on his chest over his heart, gazing intently into my eyes which widen in recognition.

_*Ve flashback~*_

_"Italy, seriously, will you become Roman Empire together with me? Let's create the strongest country in the world together." Holy Rome said with his hand stretched towards me and the most serious look on his face._

_ "No." I slowly shook my head._

_ His crestfallen expression made me sad but then it turned fierce and he was suddenly shaking me._

_ "Why? You don't wanna spend the rest of your life in a place like this, right?! I'm sure you want to return to the once strong Roman Empire!"_

_ "B-but..." I protested tearfully and he stopped shaking me. "But Grandpa Rome fell because he became too big." I exlaimed and backed away. "Grandpa's body was covered by scars and it looked very painful." I wiped the tears in my eyes away with my fists and continued. "I don't want to see you become like that." I earnestly reached forward and grabbed his hand. "Don't become Rome. I like you the way you are right now, Holy Rome. So, please..."_

_ His face was thoughtful but sorrowed as he stared at me then gently slipped his hand from mine. We looked at each other for a moment before he turned on his heels and ran._

"You-" I gasp for air around the sudden lump in my throat as I blink away new tears that burn my already irritated eyes.

Ludwig fidgets and panics slightly at the sight, flailing around a bit in uncertainty until settling on pulling me against him.

"Bitte.. don't cry." He murmurs as he rubs my back.

I giggle and smile into his shirt.

"V-v-ve~, but I'm so happy-y!" I protest as I sit across his lap, scrubbing away tears as I do so.

"Can you s-say it to me again?" I grip his shirt and look hopefully in his eyes. Germany gulps as he blushes.

"S-say vhat?"

"How long you've loved me." I reply, keeping my eyes locked with his.

We sit quietly for a moment, staring at each other until Ludwig drops his gaze and smiles gently as he slowly wipes my cheeks with my forgotten bandana.

"Ever since the 900s, I've always, always loved you."

The little fangirl-esquire squeal that comes from the hallway is lost on us as I repeatedly kiss Ludwig's face whispering, "Te amo!" in between each one.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Liz triumphantly stops recording and quietly closes the door. She giggles as she drags Gil, who had been watching over her shoulder - amazingly he had been quiet - with her.

"Zat vas so sickly sweet." Gilbert shudders.

"Wasn't it though~? Oh my gosh it was so adorable wait until Japan sees it, he is going to die of diabetes." Hungary enthuses and Gil gives at her strange look.

"...As I vas saying... and zat vas so vrong! He could have interrupted us und said something about his memories!"

"Oh come on Gil, he apologized! Sort of. He will to us sooner or later, it's no sweat." Liz says and smacks Prussia on his back, causing him to stumble.

"Gott Liz, you're so veird! Don't look at me like like zat vas such a big insul- NEIN, PUT ZAT PAN AWAY! PUT IT- AAAAH!" There's a large thump as the pan embeds itself in the wall next to him and he sneers at her.

"Kesesesesese looks like your aim is getting rusty! Now zat your stupid weapon is stuck in ze vall vhat are you- VHERE DID YOU GET ANOTHER?!"


End file.
